Romance, Rio Style
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: My first ever Shaman King fanfiction. Rio met a beautiful cloaked woman on a magical flying carpet (we got to see how stunning she was underneath those cloaks too) in the episode where he fought against the fiancé of a beautiful Egyptian girl he w


Romance, Rio Style

Note: My first ever Shaman King fanfiction. Rio met a beautiful cloaked woman on a magical flying carpet (we got to see how stunning she was underneath those cloaks too) in the episode where he fought against the fiancé of a beautiful Egyptian girl he was hitting on. Was he ever able to catch up to her and was he able to actually talk to her ? (Her name is Lapis.)

Chapter 1—Meeting the Mysterious Woman

Rio had run for hours and hours after the woman he had seen during his fight with the enigmatic shaman with incredible powers. Rio didn't think he would win the tournament but he had succeeded and made his friends realize his prowess and his potential to become the King of the Shamans. Of course, it was still uncertain if he would or not, but he would do all he could to prove himself to others. His intentions were honorable after all, but he had forgotten about further tournaments. All that mattered to him now was following the drop-dead gorgeous woman he had seen traveling on the back of the spectacular flying carpet. She had been cloaked before but she had revealed her true beauty to him, quite unashamedly. Rio was bowled over and he could feel his heart resounding within his chest. He had finally been able to catch up to the woman and the company she kept. They had stopped at a small oasis to quench their thirst.

The woman's name was Lapis and she was the bride-to-be's sister. Rio knew he had seen the family resemblance between her and her elder sister. He joined Lapis for a drink of water and kept looking down at his shoes bashfully. He found it difficult to speak to Lapis, but she initiated conversation with him. This was the first time a woman had ever spoken to him. He felt himself blushing and didn't even notice that she hadn't slapped him like every other female he had spoken to. Like her elder sister, she had opened up to him and wasn't afraid of telling him about her goal of becoming a Shaman King. She also wanted to create a sacred hang for endangered animals that she adored. Her guardian ghost was Egyptian eagle named Aziza that had immense power and unspeakable resplendence. Aziza even liked Rio, which was also unexpected. Rio had a feeling deep within his heart about Lapis. He wasn't sure if he would gather the courage to take her out to dinner in Dobey village later that day, but he was already making great progress just by talking to her. Communication was only half of the battle.

Chapter 2—Lapis Makes the First Move

After a long period of chatting, Lapis had decided to go back into Dobey village with Rio.

"I'm not sure what it is about you, but you have a lot of flair and passion in everything you do. I admire your spirit.", Lapis said, as Rio opened the door to a fancy Italian restaurant for her. Rio blushed, placing his hand behind his head. A woman had never said such complimentary things about him before and he wasn't exactly sure how to take it. For the first time in his life, he didn't have anything charming, witty or enchanting to say in response. He remained silent and escorted her into the restaurant. He hadn't planned on taking Lapis to this restaurant called _Donatello's_ , but thus far the date was going along swimmingly.

Yoh, Manten, Anna, Chocolove, Liserg, Faust and the others were wondering where Rio had gone to, but they didn't worry about him. They knew that Rio could handle himself and wouldn't have any trouble, but they all wondered where he could be. After a few more hours they began to become concerned. So, they sent out Manta to scout for them. Len teased him saying no one would notice since he was so small, which Manta didn't really appreciate but he knew that Len had a point. Keeping the fact that his stature would offer him cover wherever he was going, no matter where he went.

Manta searched Dobey village until he came upon _Donatello's_. From the outside he could see Rio talking to a stunning young lady, laughing and joking and having a magnificent time. Manta was surprised that the svelte female hadn't backhanded him yet, but it seemed that affections between the two were genuine. Manta was truly touched by this, pleased that Rio had found love for once in his life. Manta found himself blushing when the Arabic woman leaned over to kiss him. Quickly, the blissful couple left _Donatello's_ and Rio sniffed Manta out.

"I knew you were snooping, but I'm not upset. I'm glad that you and the others were concerned for us. Don't worry, Manta. I'm coming back. I just have to say farewell to Lapis.", Rio said, smiling brightly at Manta. Manta was relieved that Rio was going to return, but he was slightly sad to see Lapis leave. The two kissed lovingly again and vowed to meet again. Rio wasn't certain exactly when he would see Lapis again but he would always carry the image of her within his heart and he would never be lonely again. The scent of her perfume, the gentle touch of her hand upon his shoulder, these things he would never forget.

Chapter 3—My Beautiful, Precious Stone

Rio hadn't had a battle in a long time, but he encouraged his friends from the sidelines. He had seen some intriguing sights and had been many fascinating places. He had also experienced many shaman tournaments. Some he had won, and some he had lost. Whatever the outcome, knowing he had friends by his side was enough to keep him striving to be his best and perhaps earn the crown of Shaman King. Even if he didn't, he was still making something out of his life. He had secret hopes and ambitions of becoming a famous acoustic guitar player.

He didn't have any band members since he had left the Dead Enders, but he would find band members at a later time. At this point in this exhausting journey, he was pleased that he had met such terrific people that had come to call him a "friend". He never expected this. He had always been feared, revered and often avoided because of his status in the gang, but that was all behind him now. If they saw Rio on the street, they probably wouldn't recognize him because he had changed and matured so much. They would pass each other like ships in the night, not really knowing who he was or what he had become. They didn't really care. They would continue harassing others, bullying little kids and being general nuisances until they were caught.

Rio knew one day they would be caught and he was grateful that he wasn't part of that shifty delinquent group.

One day, everyone had taken a break from training. There was a place that had hot springs nearby and all the girls and boys went their separate ways to them. After a refreshing bath and soak, Rio returned to his quarters back at the hotel where he and his friends had been lodging for the upcoming tournaments. There, he caught a hint of the jasmine cologne that Lapis adored wearing. His heart began to flutter. He could sense that she was there, but he wasn't exactly sure where she had gone. Stepping out upon the balcony where he could see the stars in the nighttime sky, he met her mocha eyes.

"I asked for permission if I could join you, Rio. I think what you are doing is very honorable and I want to be a part of it. I…I love you, Rio. And I always will.", Lapis said, approaching him for a tender embrace. The words resounded within his ears and caused his heart to sing.

"I love you too, my precious stone. Throughout everything, you've been with me. I knew you would keep your promise. It was just a matter of time until we reunited. I'm so pleased that we're together again. I hope we can always be together, Lapis.", Rio said, gently stroking her raven hair. He continued to hold her close for hours upon end, admiring her beauty.

They kissed each other tenderly before going to their separate rooms. Even within the realm of their dreams, they were together. In their minds, they had invented a paradise that was a haven to animals of all kinds, including the ancient endangered Egyptian eagles Lapis so dearly cared for.

Chapter 4—Miles To Go…

Rio wondered how much more energy he would have to spend in the Shaman tournaments or if he had any spirit or encouragement left within his aching body. He had fought some bouts of his own against some formidable shamans and he only wished to enjoy this "vacation" that he was on. There were no worries, however, since he knew that somewhere deep within him he would be able to gather the will to cheer his friends on. When he felt like he could no longer hold his head up high from exhaustion, he could hear Lapis cheering for him from the sidelines along with all of his friends and it was enough to rouse him and stoke the flames of success within him.

Lapis was free to do as she wished, and that was why she had joined forces with Rio. She too was a shaman and also wished to become shaman king (or queen in her instance). She would have Rio at her side in her efforts to make the world a better place. Each of the friends had their own vision for the world in which they lived if they were crowned, only one would receive it once the tourneys were complete. Of course, there were many more bouts to go and none of them were through fighting. They would fight until the very last battle. After the battles were over, they would return to their usual lives. They weren't concerned about this fact, however. Even if they did return to their usual lives (and 'usual' wasn't an apropos word to describe most of their existences), they would continue being friends wherever they went, no matter how far away they were from one another.

Epilogue 

Throughout all of the battles to come, Lapis never left Rio's side. She was always nearby, rubbing his aching shoulders when the battles were over and offering him words of wisdom and optimism. When he had fallen down, she was always there to pick him up. Like the others, she had been a true friend and he could always rely upon her. Lapis too, could always rely upon Rio. Oddly, much to most of the friends' disbelief, Rio had no use for flirting or trying to "pick up" other women. Lapis was his "precious stone" and would always be so for so long as he was breathing. They were pleased that Rio had changed his wandering ways and that he had finally found someone that loved him for being himself. Rio was fortunate to have these people in his existence because when times were rough they kept him striving to continue making himself a better human being. No matter who would ultimately win the Shaman Tournament in the end they would always have their friendship and in their hearts, that alone made them all winners.

The End

By: Elizabeth Berndt

March 29, 2005


End file.
